Books
by Sins of Angels
Summary: Lily has always been a bookworm, right? But what happens when a burst of accidental magic sends her and her favorite pranksters tumbling into her cherished stories? Chaos.
1. Sucked In

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I would list the rightful owners of the characters, but as I plan to use so many different ones, it really isn't worth taking up that many pages. Just know, they're not mine, and I can only wish they were…

* * *

Sins of Angels: I decided to do something fun. So Lily and the Marauders have landed themselves in a spot of trouble. They fell into a story. A lot of stories. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 – Sucked In

Ever been sucked into a story? Become so engrossed in a book it envelops your senses and toys with your mind? Brings you to the brink of tears or makes you cry out in joy? Has you imagine the characters as if they were right there with you, happily grinning and playing it out as you read it?

I feel that way every time I pick up a muggle book. Filled with imaginations and worlds that I can only visit by staring at the small black letters, books have always had that effect on me. I'll spend every free second I have reading, even if I only get enough time for a sentence. Sometimes, I'll stay awake at night, trying desperately to figure out what happens.

So you can imagine that, by the time I was sixteen, books have cast a spell on me…excuse the pun. It's rather unfortunate that I must share this age, this year, and this house with the four biggest idiots I have ever met.

Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and, of course, James Potter, each one progressively worse than the one before him. They have the audacity to call themselves "The Marauders", and cause so much trouble I'm frankly surprised they haven't been expelled.

Well, okay, Remus isn't that bad. I mean, he did make it to Prefect, at least…although, with such limited choices, how could he not? And Peter…Peter just keeps to himself, when he's not laughing at Potter's jokes or Black's pranks. But the other two, well, they're in a class of their own.

So you can imagine, again, my anger when I discovered a madly laughing Black jumping up and down on the couch with a grinning Potter right beside him, reading aloud the book I had spent all last night looking for. Peter was, as expected, smiling broadly at his two idols. And Remus was staring at his Potions book, his eyes unmoving.

"Give it back," I said quietly, struggling to keep my cool.

"Go out with me, Evans, and maybe we will," Potter said, grinning again and ruffling his hair.

"Give it back," I said again, a little louder. The boys laughed. However, I was definitely not in a joyous mood.

"Wolverine?" Sirius was saying, frowning as he turned the book upside down, and then sideways. "Who the hell has claws coming out of his hands?"

I shut my eyes. It was a personal weakness of mine to like comic books, and I have kept it secret…until now. "Give it back, Black!" I said firmly, a bit too loudly.

"And this Rouge girl? She's mental, she is! She knows what will happen when she touches someone, but does it all the same. This whole lot should be in Azkaban!"

"Sirius," Potter said, once again grinning at me. "I do believe what you have in your hands is a muggle comic book."

"A comic what? Honestly, Prongs, that Muggle Studies course can't have been good for your head, mate."

"Well, from what I understand, only muggles with the bookishness of Moony would like these books. I think the term I'm looking for is nerd?"

"Shut up," I mumbled quietly, staring at the floor. Nerd. There's a word that brought back good old Petunia. I'll be damned if they start calling me that too.

"But I also understand that girls who read these are considered…what word am I looking for…" he carried on, as if he didn't hear me. He turned towards me. "Can you help me out, Evans?"

"Don't say it," I warned him. He grinned.

"Or what, Evans? You don't propose to hex me, do you?"

"Don't," I repeated, still looking at my feet.

"You do propose to…hang on, I just remembered. The correct term for a girl who likes comic books was…freak!" he said happily. My head snapped up.

"What did you call me?" I asked icily. The idiot grinned again.

"A freak, Evans. I trust you've heard it before…"

I snapped. Just as the tiniest push could send someone off a cliff, this meaningless taunting broke through my wall. Fortunately for me, it was met with rage and hatred, instead of sorrow and self-hate. I screamed. Black stopped jumping and Potter's stupid grin vanished. I felt the magic unleash itself and shoot out through my body. The castle shook. There was a pulse of magic, as if an earthquake had hit. Remus stood up.

"Lily," he said reproachfully. "Lily, calm down."

"I told you to put the book down, Black, didn't I?" I said coldly. He dropped he book. I smiled. I was no longer that timid first-year they had knocked down in Diagon Alley. I wasn't that girl who had to walk around with purple skin for a week. No, now I was someone to be taken seriously, wasn't I? The fear in their eyes was evident. There's a certain power in "accidental" magic, and I was drunk with it. I smiled even more, which cause Potter to giggle nervously and Sirius to smile at me as if I were mad. I was really enjoying this. I was…

…Falling. I was falling and so were the four Marauders. The floor beneath us had vanished, and we were hastily approaching what looked like a page out of a book.

"Evans, what the bloody hell did you do?" Black screamed at me.

I looked down. I must be mad. I have no control of what on earth happened, but I would be damned if I admit it. "What's the matter, Black?" I bluffed. "Afraid you can't handle it?"

He frowned at me. "Handle it? Evans, it's out of your control!"

"I meant to do this!" I lied, in what I hoped was a believable tone.

"Good, then make it stop!" Potter said, frowning again.

I smiled nervously, eyeing the book page we were soon going to hit. Think, Lily, there must be some way to stop this.

I was spared the trouble by the fact that we landed on the page and bounce as if we were landing on a bed. As I got to my feet, the page became as hard as ground. Floating books, each one with a gold cover and gold-edged pages surrounded us. I carefully walked closest to the nearest one and opened it. The pages were solid gold, and the letters were written in silver, sticking out of the page.

"What's going on?" Potter asked me. I shrugged. My finger traced the bottom of the page and, suddenly, we weren't in the book place anymore. The background became fuzzy and then focused itself and I screamed. This couldn't be right. "Where are we?" Potter asked again, this time more angrily. I looked around at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning and fainted.

* * *

Sins of Angels: I actually replaced this chapter, because I found some really simple mistakes in my rereading. I apologize to those who had to read the chapter with those annoying technical errors, like the fact that the X-Men are at the Xavier Institue for Higher Learning, _not _the Xavier Institute for the Gifted. If anyone notices mistakes like that, let me know. They drive me insane in stories I read, soI don't want to do that to anyone. Thanks! 


	2. XMen

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I would list the rightful owners of the characters, but as I plan to use so many different one, it really isn't worth taking up that many pages. Just know, they're not mine, and I can only wish they were…

* * *

Sins of Angels: Right. New chapter, finally! Yay! Anyway, I'm glad to see that people actually seem to like my writing. Thanks! And please, take the time to review. Even if it's just a phrase letting me know I'm doing okay, I'll be really glad. Thanks! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 – X-Men

"_She's coming around now."_

"_Finally. Took her bloody long enough."_

"_At least she knows where we are, Padfoot."_

"_We'd be in a right fine mess if she didn't! Besides, this looks like that Xavier place thing I saw in her book."_

"_Very observant, Sirius. You can't, perhaps, have figured it out by the sign at the front of the school."_

"_No, Prongs, not at all. Wait, there was sign?"_

I opened my eyes. The four Marauders were standing over me. I groaned. Anyone but them. Well, maybe not anyone. I'd hate to have that git Snape with me here. I smiled as I sat up. We were outside the gates, and, by the look of it, they knew we had arrived. I could see Jean Grey coming as I sat up. I briefly wandered what she would say when she found out we weren't exactly of this world.

"What the hell's going on, Evans?" Black yelled at me. I tore my eyes away from the approaching mutant and looked up at him.

"Shut up, Black," I said irritably and stood up. Gladly he didn't press the matter as I made my way to the gates. Jean frowned as she approached the gates.

"Might I ask exactly what it is you are doing in front of the school?" she said, looking at the others and me oddly.

I smiled encouragingly and flung myself against the gates, coming as close to her as I could and keeping my voice low so as to not let the Marauders hear me. "Look, I know you're Jean Grey, I know about the X-Men, and I need to see Professor Xavier _now_. It's vitally important I speak to him."

She looked back at the school. Reluctantly she opened the gates and let everyone through. She led the way and I hung back to explain to those idiots just what they got me into.

"Listen, we're not in Hogwarts anymore. We're not even in Scotland."

"This looks like New York to me," Remus said. I frowned. This was not a good time for him to start tapping into his vacation memories.

"It is New York. I mean, it isn't. I mean…look: I opened a book, right? Now we're inside that book."

They stared blankly at me. For a moment I toyed with the cruel but brilliant idea of leaving them here. Of course, I decided the X-Men definitely don't deserve this. "You mean we're, for all intensive purposes, in another world?" Potter asked me, frowning. I nodded. "And you seem to know your way around it?" I nodded again. "Then why don't we just find another book and open it? Can't be that hard, right?"

"Another book? Another book is pure…genius! That's a great idea, Potter! Never thought those words would come out of my mouth."

"I have loads of great ideas, Evans. Like the one about you going out with me."

"Don't push your luck. Now, obviously, there must be another gold book somewhere. And all we'd need to do is find it to get back!"

"Back to where?" Remus asked. I frowned.

"Well, we'd be away from here, wouldn't we?" I said irritably. This is all a tad bit frustrating. I mean, here I am, in the place I could only visit in my dreams, and I can't even properly enjoy it. Bloody Potter ruins everything. "And one step closer to home."

"Maybe we'd go a step farther away?" Black suggested, that evil grin on his face. It was the one he saved for when he beat me to an answer in class, or got higher marks than me, which was only twice. The bastard.

We stopped at the doors. Jean opened them rather reluctantly. Before walking in, I turned to the four oafs. "Go and talk with the students or something, just don't let on where you're from. I have to go talk to the professor."

"I want to come!" Potter said quickly. I rolled my eyes, but sighed.

"Fine. Just don't interrupt. The rest of you, act like visitors. And keep in mind, they have _powers_."

"What kind of-" Black started, but was interrupted by Jean.

"I'll take you to the professor now," she said, again, reluctantly.

"Just us two," I said, and, as an afterthought, added, "Thank you."

Jean smiled distractedly at us. I could hear Black and the other two melting away in the hall. Just as well. With any luck, someone like Storm will put them in their place. Serve them right.

Well, okay, that was rather unfair. But Remus would have enough sense not to push her buttons. But Black and Peter are doomed, I'm afraid.

Jean opened the door and we went in, catching sight of the smiling psychic. He gestured towards the chairs and we sat down, muttering hello.

"Professor Xavier," I started as he looked at me curiously. I felt as if he was studying me, which, I realized, was more or less the case. "We are-"

"Rather a peculiar pair," he finished with a knowing smile and I frowned.

"I suppose you also took it upon yourself to find out why we're here? Or will you actually let me talk to you in a civilized manner?" I snapped. Then my eyes widened. This man can make me feel pain beyond which I can imagine. And I just snapped at him. Oh, _fuck_!

"You're quite right, Lily," he said smiling. I breathed easier. "I'm afraid my curiosity got the better of me. So, then, why are you and James here? You seem so lost, out of place."

"We're looking for a book, Professor," Potter piped up. I frowned. Hadn't we agreed he'd keep his bloody trap shut? I stared as he went on. "You see, it's not like an ordinary book. It's made of gold, except for the silver letters. I'd imagine it would be a tad bit out of place in a library."

"I see. Well, James, I will personally have my team look through our castle thoroughly. I'd appreciate if you and Lily kept to yourselves for the time you stay here and don't exhibit whatever talents you have."

My head snapped up. He can't know we're wizards, it wasn't part of this timeline at all. It could crumble the story. He glanced at me and chuckled.

"I am psychic, you know," he said, smiling. "Please, go downstairs and make yourselves comfortable. And rescue the young man with long hair, he seems to have found Rouge."

I smiled very widely. Rouge was much better than Storm for Black. Maybe he'll learn not to stick his nose in other people's business. I left, Potter trailing after me.

"So now we wait?" he asked, catching up with me. I sighed.

"Now we wait."

We went down the stairs in silence. As we went in what could loosely be called a living room (if your idea of a living room was the size of a house with various pool an foosball tables, lots of couches and a huge TV), we saw Black, talking to a girl who was undoubtedly Kitty. I was rather disappointed. Out of all the mutants, he picked the one that can't do him extraordinary bodily harm. Can't have everything.

The mutant rolled her eyes and went through the couch to a floor downstairs. The idiot stared at the spot where she had been and then hurriedly started whispering to Remus. Probably had some trouble getting hold of the idea that he wasn't every woman's dream, the git.

Now, you have to understand, I am kind. Well, kinder than most. But there's just something about Black and Potter that makes me want to scream. What was it now? Oh yes. The fact that they _enjoy _making me scream. It's the fact that they do everything they can to drive me mad. It can take a lot out of you.

And then he asks me that stupid, pointless question. _Evans, will you go out with me? Evans, I think you should go out with me. Evans, I'm really nice. I can be nice if you go out with me. Just one date? Please? I'll make it worth your time. I'll fix his nose. I'll stop bullying the first years. Evans? It won't hurt. Maybe on a Hogsmeade weekend? What are you doing Friday night? Saturday then? I'm free Sunday. Come on. It won't be that bad. Evans! Why are you walking away? Evans!_

You'd think that he'd shut up. All common sense points that he should be a depressed maniac, what with all the times I've shut him down. You'd think his brain would register that I do not, under any circumstances, like him. You'd think that, wouldn't you? Because that would make _sense_. But James Potter, I have discovered long ago, does not make sense. If he did, we wouldn't be in this mess.

Jean came back downstairs and frowned as she saw the Marauders trying to strike up a conversation with Rouge. Damn. Just when it looked like someone would get hit.

"The book. It's not here?"

"What?" I asked, panicking. "You checked everywhere?"

Jean nodded. "Everywhere it could possibly be."

I shook my head. They weren't thinking straight at all. "It could've just appeared. It could be anywhere! What about Cerebro?"

Her eyes widened. I wasn't supposed to know about that, was I? Oh, bugger. "How do you know about Cerebro?"

"Look, we don't belong here. We need to leave, before it throws the entire story out of whack! Did you check Cerebro or not?" I asked a bit quieter.

"Only the professor can check Cerebro. He's the only one who can get in," she said, shifting a bit uncomfortably.

"Well, I guess we're rather lucky the professor is in the building, aren't we?"

"I guess so," Professor Xavier said, coming around the corner with the book. I went to Cerebro. Sure enough, it was there. How did you know?"

I shrugged. "It seemed the only place you wouldn't check. Besides, it all worked out, right?"

"Right," he said, smiling. He handed me the book, and the four Marauders came over.

"Shouldn't we hold hands or something?" Potter asked, eyeing me hopefully.

"No!" I said quickly, only to find that Black had joined me. "Anyway," I went on, ignoring him. "The fact that we don't belong here should be enough to send us into the next part."

"We weren't holding hands when we first came," Peter pointed out. I smiled as James glared at the boy.

"Well, I'm opening it," I said. The book opened to a random page and the silver letters appeared. As the falling sensation approached, I distinctly heard Professor Xavier say, "Good luck."

We might need more than luck to get out of this without me strangling Potter. He had grabbed my hand and grinned when I turned to yell at him. Oh, well. We were approaching something anyway.

Wait a minute. This wasn't the page we started at. Not at all. This looked like-

Ground. A ship, to be exact. A wooden ship, with a pirate's flag. And the captain looked at me. Before I hit the ground, I met his eyes.

_Hook_!

* * *

Sins of Angels: If anyone really wants to see them land in a certain book, movie, or play, let me know. I'll do my best to read it (if I haven't yet) and see if I can do it. That's all. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! 


	3. Peter Pan

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot. I would list the rightful owners of the characters, but as I plan to use so many different ones, it really isn't worth taking up that many pages. Just know, they're not mine, and I can only wish they were…

Sins of Angels: Sorry for the delay. I've been having an awful week. I haven't updated anything in that time too, so sorry to all those interested in my other stories as well. I'm doing as much and as soon as I can. I tried to make this not go as fast as the other one, let me know how I did! Thanks to all reviewers! You rock! Enjoy.

Chapter 3 – Peter Pan

I bounced. I'm not supposed to bounce on solid ground, but I bounced. So did the others. Newton's turning over in his grave.

The pirates looked at us curiously. Well, what now?

Black sprang to his feet and took out his wand. So did Potter. Great. Wonderful.

"We have visitors?" Hook asked, descending the stairs. Smee was with him, following cautiously. I got up.

"Fellow pirates, oh great Captain Hook," I said and curtseyed. That's when I realized I wasn't wearing robes anymore. I had a very pretty green dress on, long and more revealing than I would have wanted. Ah, I see our clothes are going with us as well. Potter was staring at me. Great. Black was looking at his ridiculous outfit with wonder, Remus was fiddling with his very puffy white shirt, and Peter was staring at the sword Hook had with fear. Oh, right, sword. Hook. Crap.

"Really? And who may you be?" Hook asked, his sword lowering slightly. Black and Potter stewed their wands reluctantly, apparently leaving everything up to me. Good.

"Why, we are but ordinary pirates, wanting to join you in your search for the ever-elusive Peter Pan."

"I know this island! There are no other ships but mine!" Hook yelled and put his sword at my neck. Then, very quietly and with a smirk, he said, "You lie."

I swallowed. I could see Potter starting to move towards us. "We-we followed Pan here," I said hurriedly. The sword was no longer threatening my trachea. "We're looking for a book. It's made of gold."

"A book?" Hook said, his sword traveling down and stopping at the approximate location of my heart.

"Yes. A book. As soon as we have it, we will leave."

"Ah, but you will leave this ship now, my dear," he said, smiling. "Those of no use are dead weights! You know what we do with dead weights?" he asked his crew.

"The plank?" Smee said, next to him.

"The plank!" Hook confirmed and fixed his evil eyes on me.

"We can help find Pan!" I blurted out quickly.

"How?" he asked.

"The…the book…"

"It's magic," Black cut in. Hook turned to him.

"Magic?" Hook said. "Pan is magic! You're spies!"

"No, different magic!" Remus said before Black answered. "Stronger magic! Magic of your own!"

"Magic of my own?" Hook said thoughtfully. "What proof have you?"

Potter took out his wand. I groaned.

"_Reparo!_" he yelled at the broken window. The crack mended itself. Hook looked pleased.

"And you could all do this, can you?" he asked, looking back at me. I nodded. "Good. You can mend the windows then."

His sword went back to his side and he walked away while the crew forced us to the middle of the ship.

"Start with the prison!" he commanded and pulled a lever. The floor below us gave way and we fell on a sack of hay, in a dingy room.

"Great going, Potter," I said, standing up. "Now you've given him a reason to keep us where he can see us. Plus you used our magic in their world!"

Potter shrugged in what I thought to be a very offensive way. Doesn't he care about the stories? "It worked, didn't it? Besides, we can always unlock the door and escape. At least the wands still work."

"We have to blend in!"

"Speaking of blending in, Evans, nice dress."

I felt myself blushing, so I turned away. "Shut up, Potter."

"How come you never wear things like that when I'm around you?"

"Because you're around me," I answered, looking at the room. Well, we have to escape. The book has to be found. Right. I reached for my wand. There was no pocket there. I turned back to the Marauders, who were watching me with interest, my face white. "My wand isn't here."

Remus got up, looking concerned. Peter looked around the room. Potter and Black sniggered.

"What?"

"Sure you checked everywhere, Evans?" Potter asked, an amused look on his face. "I mean, my wand was in the pocket of these horrible pants. But in the right, not the left, where it was. Maybe it's just somewhere you haven't looked."

"What are you getting at?" I asked. Remus was smiling slightly, and even Peter appears to have caught on.

"Well, your dress, it's certainly…tight," he said, breathing in deeply and looking at me. I had the sudden urge to cross my arms over my chest. I resisted, not giving him the satisfaction. Was he suggesting I had my wand in my bra or something?

What if I did?

I blushed vividly, but I didn't care at the moment. I spun around, making Potter and Black laugh again. I brought my hands to the top of the dress and pulled out so I can see. Right. No wand there.

"All right there, Evans?" Potter asked, amusement clearly in his voice. I heard him get up. "Need some help? Sometimes people don't see what's right in front of them."

I turned sharply and brought my hand on his cheek hard. He swayed slightly. "Sit back down, Potter!" I said sharply. I took my hand and ran it over the other arm, feeling for the wood. I did it for the other arm. It wasn't there.

"Sure you don't want help, Evans?" Potter asked, grinning like the idiot he is. "Maybe it's on your back or something? You can't reach there."

I smiled, and brought my hands to my side. Very slowly I arched my back until my hands were at the back of my knees. I didn't feel the wood, and I would have if it was there. I grinned at the look on Potter's face. I made him speechless. Let's hope it lasts. Slowly I stood upright again. Then I felt it. My leg had something around it. With all four of them still staring, which didn't occur to me at the moment, I hurriedly grabbed the bottom of my dress near my left leg and pulled it up. Under that was netting. Lots of it. I grabbed as much as I could and pulled up. There was still the lining under the netting. That came up as well. It came up pretty high. Potter gulped. That's when I noticed them. I also noticed that I had my dress pulled up to my thigh. I shook my head, determined to see what I felt. There was, a tad bit higher and way too close to the part of me those four should never see, was one of those thigh bands, with my wand strapped to it. I pulled it out and let my dress go, it floating back to the ground. I smiled. Then I saw their faces.

Potter was gawking at the lower part of my dress quite shamelessly. Black was looking at me with something that I hoped I'd never see in his eyes. It was that sexy, seductive glare that had claimed most of Hogwart's girl population. Peter was red as a tomato, staring at the floor and glancing at me quickly and sporadically. Remus was blushing, although not as much as Peter, and was looking out the window, pretending he'd been doing that the whole time. Black grinned at me.

"My, my, how little Lily Evans has grown," he said, looking me up and down. With an immense effort I managed to only turn very slightly pink. Crap, now he's remotely interested in me. Just what I need, another one like Potter. Great.

"Well, are we getting out or not?" I asked, changing the subject. Remus looked at me, his face recovered from his blush, and nodded. Potter merely transferred his gaze to my face. Peter sprang up and ambled over to Remus. Black also got up, but I'd rather he kept his distance.

The handsome boy had that look in his eyes and a grin that made women melt. I'd be damned if I fall for something like that. While he was, admittedly, quite good-looking, he was the biggest prick I've ever met.

But him coming closer and closer to me didn't really help me. This look was the thing that sparked his fan clubs. He stopped, and turned to Potter.

"James?" he said, walking over to him. Potter was still staring at me, a weird expression on his face. "Prongs!"

He snapped out of it. "What, Padfoot?" he asked, tearing his gaze away from me. Right. No more hitching up my skirts in front of this lot.

What did I just think?

I shouldn't have hitched up my skirts in the first place!

I grabbed my wand. It was very comforting. I'd hex anyone who even so much suggests I do anything of that sort again until they can't recognize themselves!

"I was just commenting on how nicely Evans is filling in," Sirius said, grinning again. The boy had no shame! Potter looked at me for a bit, and then he grinned as well. "That dress fits her rather nicely, doesn't it?"

"Shut up, Black," I said distractedly. Something appeared from out the window. I ran over to it, aware they continued their conversation.

"Yes, Sirius, I believe it does," Potter was commenting. Was that a hint of gold dust I saw?

"So well, in fact, one might even see why you've liked her for so long," Sirius said, his grin transferring to his voice. It was dripping with innuendoes, and he didn't even try. There it was again. The gold.

"What can I say, I have great taste. I daresay I may have to find another dress like this at home. After all, she'll have to wear something nice when I take her to the ball."

"Naturally. Make sure it's green again, like her eyes."

"I will."

"And that same shape around her chest."

"Will you two shut up already?" I snapped, blushing. So Potter thinks he has a chance of going to the ball with me. Hah!

I screamed and fell backward from the window, rubbing my eyes. "Bloody fairies," I muttered. I felt someone's hand on my elbow, guiding me up. "Right, thanks."

"Anytime, Evans," Potter said. I opened my eyes. Through the dark spots now swimming in the air, I could see his devilish grin and the look in his eyes, same as Black's.

Someone tapped on the window. I turned to see Peter Pan himself, accompanied by the cause of my temporary blindness, Tinkerbell. He was smiling.

"I see Hook has got you," the boy said, grinning.

"Can you help us out?" I asked him, speaking loudly through the glass. He told me to shush, and pointed to a hole in the window at the top left corner. I nodded.

"Sure. Who are you anyway?"

"I'm…" I started. Better not to give him my real name. I cast around my mind for a good name. Ah. "Jade. Lady Jade."

"Lady Jade? Are you a grown-up?" he asked interestedly, leaning his head in his hands in mid air.

"No, no, I'm a kid at heart."

"Oh. Well, that's all right then. I'll do it. Tink, go for it!"

Tinkerbell came in and sprinkled all five of us with her dust. I smiled. Think happy thoughts. So what should I think of?

My first thought was Potter and Black walking the plank. Then I felt ashamed as I raised a bit off the ground. I shook my head. My feet touched the ground again. Right. Happy.

I'm actually in my stories with real characters, watching the books I love develop. Happy.

I lifted off the ground and I grinned. The other four stared at me.

"How did you do that?" peter asked with wonder. I grinned even wider.

"You mean you don't know?" I asked, happily turning in the air. "I thought everyone knew. But, since the great Marauders can't figure it out…" I let my voice trail off.

"We can figure it out!" Potter blurted hurriedly. "You just jump, that's all."

I laughed as he and Sirius jumped as high as they could. Remus was laughing so hard at his friends he started flying too.

"Moony, how did you do that?" Black asked, frowning at the smiling boy.

Remus shrugged. "I don't know, Prongs. But you two jumping like idiots," he started, but began laughing again. He bobbed up and down in mid-air.

"You look like Peeves," Potter remarked sourly. Peter started laughing as well, raising himself off the floor.

"Moony…in Peeves's clothes!" Peter roared. Potter and Black looked thoroughly upset.

I flew over to them, leaning down in mid air with my legs pointing at the floor. I winked at them as Potter gulped and Black stared in wonder. Then I took my wand and gently put it in the first place they suggested, down my shirt. Potter started to lift off the ground. I frowned. What could he be thinking?

Soon Black got this dreamy look in his eyes and began to lift off the ground as well.

"That's right!" Peter Pan said excitedly. "Just think happy thoughts!"

I nodded towards the window. "Stand back," I said and went to get one of the small chairs. I hurled it at the window, which broke. Then I flew out quickly, not giving my dress time to snag on the remains. I found myself staring down in the deep blue shades of the sea, next to a grinning boy who refused to grow up. The four Marauders followed me, spinning happily.

Peter, however, looked very uncomfortable. He kept glancing at the water worriedly.

"Wormtail, you okay?" Black asked, stopping his circles of the window. Peter laughed nervously.

"We're pretty high up…" he said, glancing down again.

"You're scared of heights?" I asked, surprised. Any friend of Potters should be okay with heights, shouldn't they? I mean, with all the random Quidditch they play, you'd assume they'd be natural fliers.

But there Peter was, shaking and slowly descending. Potter and Black rushed over to him and held him up, while Remus shouted, "Just think happy thoughts!"

The boy nodded, and whatever he thought of worked because he slowly started to rise up again, his friends rising with him.

Tinkerbell came in front of me, the glowing fairy talking excitedly. I raised an eyebrow at Peter Pan, who rolled in mid air, laughing.

"She says you're not that bad looking for a witch!" Pan exclaimed, laughing wildly. I stopped. How did she know?

"What? I'm not a-a witch!" I denied it. The fairy frowned and began talking again.

"Tink says she heard it from the crew. She says they said you could mend windows and claim to know magic." Pan crossed his arms and frowned. "I want to know magic. Can you teach me?" he asked, brightening up.

"We're looking for a book," I said, avoiding his question. No sense in giving the little hero one more weapon when he fares so well with what he has. And besides, the consequences could be terrifying. It was enough Hook saw us.

"Haven't seen a book," the boy said, frowning. "You sure it's somewhere around here?"

I sighed. "No. In fact, I'm not sure of anything."

The cannon ball just grazed my dress and narrowly missed Pan, splashing into the water. I turned sharply as Tinkerbell started pulling my pinky towards the ship. As the smoke cleared, I saw Hook looking down at us, smiling.

"Fellow pirates!" he said, beaming. The git. "Kill Pan. I will find you your book."

"Never!" I yelled, and moved next to the ship in time to miss the next cannon ball. Pan grinned at us and flew up.

Below us, however, a ticking was heard. That stupid crocodile. Crap!

The creature came out of the water and grinned at us, showing its numerous teeth. In the middle of them, I saw the book. The glint of gold was unmistakable. There was only one choice, and I would only have one chance. With one hand holding my skirt, bunched together at my hip, I turned to the small fairy.

"I don't want to fly anymore," I whispered. The fairy looked upset a bit, but tapped me with a small finger. I felt the soaring sensation end as I dropped towards the water. The crocodile opened his mouth in anticipation.

"Lily!" Potter cried. I kept my eyes on the crocodile, hoping none of them would try to catch me. As luck would have it, none of them would be quick enough. I dove into the crocodile, wedging my foot on the beast's tongue. At the reptile chocked, I grabbed the book and opened it.

Wait. Had Potter just called me _Lily_?

The all too familiar falling sensation began to take over, and we rapidly approaching gates. They were the gates that lead to the Moulin Rouge, center of sin.


	4. Moulin Rouge

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot. I would list the rightful owners of the characters, but as I plan to use so many different ones, it really isn't worth taking up that many pages. Just know, they're not mine, and I can only wish they were…

* * *

Sins of Angels: Sorry about the outrageous wait on this chapter, I just had incredible writer's block for this! Thank you to all reviewers and readers, you guys rock! Again, sorry for the delay. And please review! If the lyrics aren't 100 correct, sorry but I got them online…other than that, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4 – Moulin Rouge 

We landed at a table, which so graciously sunk under our weight as we hit the chairs. I was getting used to the laws of physics being blatantly broken.

Looking around, I noticed that we were close to the first night that Christian was in the Moulin Rouge. Upon further examination, I saw his table a little ahead of us. It seemed that the festivities were about to start. I stood up, looking around for any sign of the book. No such luck. Sitting back down, I became aware of my clothes. Or, more accurately, lack thereof.

I was wearing what the women in this place who dance and get paid for…for things I'm not getting involved in were wearing. I seemed not to be the only one who has noticed this.

"Evans," Black said appreciatively, looking at me. His smirk played on his face. "I, ahem, like your outfit."

"Black," I said sweetly, smiling. "I, ahem, like your silence."

"Ouch, that hurt," he said and leaned across the table to me. I leaned back, but then noticed that Potter was also staring at me, his stupid mouth opened in awe. Why, oh why is it always me?

"Shut up, we have to find the book. It must be here somewhere."

"Right, the book," Remus said hurriedly. "We should be doing that. Why not do that now, James? James?"

Black dragged his eyes away from me and looked at his friend. "James, mate, snap out of it!"

"What? What's up? Sirius, how lovely to see you," Potter said, tearing his eyes away from me, thank God.

"Look, it has to be here somewhere, doesn't it?" I said, sensing the start of the show. "Let's just look for it."

But all four of them, predictably, had stood up as the ladies – if you can call them ladies – of the Moulin Rouge poured into the hall, their skirts waving about them as the music played. Men are all alike.

Except Christian. He had developed a gentle blush as the others around him cheered the women on. I've always been partial…well, okay, I've always liked him. He was just cutely adorable beyond all measure, and a gentleman at that, one who believes in love.

And a writer. There's just something special about a writer. They're always so adorably awkward, handsomely humble, and irresistibly quirky. Yes, I tend to take to writers like a boat to water.

Black almost started drooling over the table as Satine lowered from the ceiling on the swing. It was rather appalling, really.

Potter looked down at me. "How long can we stay here?"

I stared back at him, my mouth slightly open in awe. "You expect me to know? I don't even know where the bloody book is!"

Remus sat down as if in a dream, staring at the Sparkling Diamond. As she started to spin towards them, the three left standing stretched to touch her. I sighed. Was there any hope for the male gender at all?

And then I saw him again. There was hope, there is hope in Christian. If only I had someone who loved me as deeply, as unconditionally, as Christian would love Satine.

Well, a girl can dream, right?

I stood up. If I was going to find the book, I needed to find Satine. As she began to change in the middle of the stage, surrounded by the other girls, I gently walked over to Christian's table. He smiled at me and tapped his hat. I blushed, slightly, as he turned back to Satine. Then I jumped on the railing and smartly slid down as if I was coming down from my room in my house. At the end a gentleman who was quite handsome at that picked me up by the waist and transferred me to the ground. I thanked him and smiled and fled before he could act upon the impulse his eyes were pointing to. I hurried over to the other girls and smiled at the onlookers. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Black and Pettigrew coming down the steps hurriedly. Remus had taken to looking around, hopefully for the book. And Potter had sat down with Christian, of all people, and seemed to be taking notes. I shrugged the strange vision away and concentrated on keeping out of the way of the show.

Soon Satine was dancing with Christian, making him very uncomfortable, and I was busy sneaking out of the now thoroughly searched dressing rooms. As I came out, Potter snatched my hand and led me out to the dance floor, leading me in a dance I would have gladly skipped on.

"Evans, have I mentioned you look great in that?" he asked.

"Shut up, Potter. How is this helping us get to the book?"

The bastard shrugged. "I'm enjoying myself. And besides, the others are looking."

"Really? And here I thought Black and Pettigrew were drooling over Satine."

Potter glanced at his dim-witted buddies. "Perhaps. Well, what are you going to do?"

I stepped away from him and marched away from the dance floor, heading up the steps and backstage. He stood for a little before dragging his friends with him to go with Remus.

As everything died down a bit, I stopped my search to watch Satine ascend. Of course, I knew what would happen. And, predictably enough, her breath caught and she fell, caught by one of the male dancers. He brought her to the dressing rooms I had searched and it hit me. The book was most likely in the elephant.

By the time I found the Marauders and pried them away from the show, Satine and Christian were already in there.

"Now what?" Black asked irritably. I frowned.

"We wait. He'll sing her a beautiful song, and then they'll all sing a quite silly one, and then, as soon as she goes to the top of the elephant, we can go look in the room."

Strangely enough, the four boys seemed to be as mesmerized by the songs and poems as I was. Potter kept glancing at me, and I closed my eyes, leaning my head on the wall and enjoying some peace and quiet.

As soon as she left, I scrambled in and started my careful search for the book. Remus and Peter joined me, while Potter and Black entertained themselves by looking through Satine's wonderful collection of clothes.

Just as they opened the closet, it became clear that the book wasn't here.

"We have to get on top of this elephant," I muttered. The four of them turned to look at me.

"How?" Black asked.

"There's a staircase," Remus pointed out.

"No, we can't take the staircase. They might take the staircase."

"Then how?" Peter asked.

"We'll just have to levitate each other. And up there, she has a bed. On top of the bed is a curtain draped over it. Someone has to levitate me slowly up to a certain point, where I can charm the curtain to be able to hold our weight. And then I will take over. So," I said, looking the four of them over. "Remus, will you do it?"

"Um, sure, I guess," he said quietly. We walked out to the platform.

"Uh, here," Potter said, tapping me on the head. I felt my body change and discovered that I was being disillusioned. Thank Merlin Potter couldn't see me smile at him.

"Thanks. Just levitate me up to the ledge, then, I'll take it from there."

Remus nodded and did as he was told. Carefully I charmed the curtain and climbed on top of it. I could see the faint outlines of the others as they levitated up as well, climbing on next to me.

"Potter, please take this charm off of me, I hate it!" I complained. Someone tapped me with a wand and a rush of warmth came through. Soon we all materialized again and I realized how close we were to my favorite song. I saw Christian come up to the bed. Looking around, I realized I wasn't the only one straining to hear what's going on.

"Love is a many splendored thing, love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love!" Christian was saying to Satine's unbelieving face.

"Please don't start that again," she complained as I looked wildly around the roof.

"All you need is love!"

"A girl has got to eat!"

"All you need is love!"

"She'll end up on the street!"

"All you need is love!"

"Love is just a game," she sang and I snapped my head down.

"I was made for loving you, baby, and you were made for loving me!"

"The only way of loving me, baby, is to pay a lovely fee."

Potter's staring at my face was getting annoying. He had been doing it since the whole thing started. "Just one night, give me just one night!"

"There's no way, cause you can't pay!"

Black shot up, muttered something about being rich and was nearly down before Peter and Remus pulled him back to the center of the curtain. "In the name of love. One night in the name of love!"

"You crazy fool, I won't give into you!"

"What?" I whispered at Potter, who was still staring at me.

"Go out with me, Evans," he said simply.

"No!" I hissed.

"Go out with me," he repeated, "Lily."

In the absence of my words, Christian filled the silence. "Don't leave me this way. I can't survive, without your sweet love, oh baby, don't leave me this way!"

"Um," I stammered. Why the hell did he have to go and do that? "No."

"You think that people would have had enough of silly love songs," Satine sang softly. Black was drooling, And Remus was blushing slightly while looking around in pretense for the book.

"I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no."

"_Why won't you go out with me?"_

"Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs."

"Well, what's wrong with that? I'd like to know, cause here I go again!"

"_Because it's utterly unthinkable. You're infuriating and we have nothing in common!"_

"_But I like you. A lot. I love you, Evans! Why won't you go out with me?"_

"Love lifts us up where we belong! Where eagles fly, on a mountain high!"

"Love makes us act like we are fools! Throw our lives away for one happy day!"

"_Satine just answered your question, Potter. Throw our lives away indeed. You truly are a fool."_

"_I'm only a fool because I'm in love. She said that too."_

"We could be heroes! Just for one day."

"You, you will be mean."

"_You've always been a total prick around me, Potter. Did you ever expect me to like you?"_

"_I…I wasn't trying to be!"_

"No, I won't!"

"And I, I'll drink all the time!"

"We should be lovers!"

"_Look, Evans, I'm sorry for being so horrible around you as you make it seem. No, really, I am."_

"We can't do that."

"_It's just that, well, sometimes I can't help it, you know? It just takes over, I can't stop it."_

"We should be lovers! And that's a fact!"

"No, nothing would keep us together."

"We could steal time…"

"Just for one day," both of them sang together. I took this as my cue, for they were now inside the elephant, and jumped off the bed. "We could be heroes, forever and ever!" was the last thing I heard before I tuned them out. Looking all around, I finally dropped down and glanced under the bed.

"I found it!" I exclaimed and reached for the book. The four thuds indicated that the others had landed near me. Dragging out the golden book, I smiled as I traced the edges of the cover. I get to get out of these, for lack of words, clothes!

However, as my fingers reached into the book, Potter slammed it shut when it was only halfway open. What resulted was a blur around us as if the whole story was going quickly by. It stopped soon, on the first night of the play, and I had seen it all again, and, by the look of their faces, so had they. They knew the story.

"We have to go," I hissed. Potter looked at me.

"She's dying?" he asked softly. I nodded.

"She'll die tonight."

"We have to help her!" Black exclaimed loudly. "We can help her! They…she…"

"They're in love," Potter said simply. "She deserves to live!"

I shook my head. "We can't. It'll interfere with the story."

"Screw the story!" Potter yelled out, making me jump. "They…she doesn't deserve to die! She has to live, she has to!"

"I'm sorry," I said, looking into his anger filled eyes, and opened the book.

The now familiar sucking sensation overcame us and we were heading head first onto ground again. It wasn't ordinary ground, though. It was Diagon Alley.

_Home!_


	5. Harry Potter and the Sorceror's Stone

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot. I would list the rightful owners of the characters, but as I plan to use so many different ones, it really isn't worth taking up that many pages. Just know, they're not mine, and I can only wish they were…

* * *

Sins of Angels: Thanks to all reviewers and readers! You guys rock! And sorry, but this chapter is short for a very important reason, one which I can't say right now, so sorry. Hope you like it all the same! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5 – Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone 

"Evans!" Potter yelled as soon as we were on the ground. "You…you left! We left!"

"We're home!" I said, grinning in disbelief. Finally! I though it would never end.

"Evans!"

"Home! Home at last!"

"EVANS!"

"_What_, Potter?"

"Why?"

"Why what?" I asked timidly. He was shaking. And he was angry. He was shaking with anger.

"Why did you leave?" he asked icily.

"Leave what?"

"You left Satine. You left Christian. You left her to die!"

"It wasn't my place!" I yelled in the middle of the square. Some people paused and looked at us, and others just hurried along.

"It…she shouldn't have died! You know that as well as I do!"

"Why? Why are you so intent on saving her! Don't tell me that the infamous James Potter has grown a bloody heart!"

"They were in love!" he yelled, looking down and very close to my face. "They were in love and you let her die! You let her die when we could have saved her!"

"We couldn't have saved her, Potter! Don't be so daft! We can't interfere with the story! It would have ended worse!"

"Worse? It couldn't get much worse, Evans! She dies and their love dies!"

I had enough. I drew myself up to my full height, still shorter than him but that didn't faze me. "That's the _point_ of the story, Potter! Love stays! Love stays through everything! I don't expect _you _to understand that, I don't expect it at all! Christian still loves her! The memories of her, the little things she did, her death did not diminish that love at all! So don't – don't _you _go and tell me I was wrong! Don't you _dare_ tell me I should have saved her! She had to die, it was part of the story! And if we mess up the story, we'll never get home!"

"We are home, Evans! And she still dies! She still dies and he lives, and he has to go on without her!"

"Oh, what do you care? Sod off, Potter. Go try to get in someone else's pants!" I grumbled and left, walking towards the wand shop absentmindedly. I sped up as I noticed who was there.

"Evans! I'm not done talking to you!"

"Bugger off, because _I _am done talking to _you_!"

"Evans!" he yelled again and ran after me. Honestly, doesn't he ever give up? I turned as his hand gripped my arm.

"What _now_, Potter?"

"We have to go back."

I stared at him, letting my mouth drop in amazement. "You really are the dimmest bulb in the box, aren't you?"

"Stuff it! We have to go back, I don't have time for your premeditated witty remarks right now!"

"We can't go back, that's impossible! And…premeditated? What are you going on about, Potter? Do you _ever _make sense?"

"Just shut up, Evans, and lets find the book!"

"Don't you see? There is no book! We're back where we started! We're home, Potter! The spell is done everything is over!"

"Evans, do you use that lump just above your shoulders, or is it just for cultivating wigs? If we really were back home, don't you think we'd be back in the Common Room, and it would be spring, not the middle of summer?"

I faltered. He had a point. Although I'd be damned if I let him know I thought that! "We don't know how time changes! We could have gone forward – or backward, I don't know! All I know is that, right now, I'm standing in Diagon Alley and that's bloody well close enough for me, thank you!"

"Evans, you're mental!" Potter yelled at me. After I glared at him, I turned on my heel and ran towards the wand shop, where Hagrid was waiting outside.

"Hagrid!" I exclaimed. He looked down, saw me, rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

"No. Can't be yer. What're yer playing at, anyway?" he said irritably. I stopped. The Marauders came up behind me, and Hagrid just shook his head even more.

"Hagrid, it's me. It's Lily. You know me Hagrid!"

"Yer," the big man started, chuckling madly. "Yer dead! And James too! This isn't…leave me alone. Just leave!"

"No," I shook my head frantically. We must have disappeared for quite a while for people to consider us dead. "No, we just got stuck in a spell!"

"A spell? You-Know-Who murdered yer! That's no spell! And left your poor son! He's real! Yer not! Yer dead! Dead!" Hagrid said, close to hysterics.

Remus gently steered me away from Hagrid by taking hold of my forearm. "Come on, Lily. We're not home. We're in a place that looks like home, but we're not _home_."

"Dumbledore," I said faintly. He'd help. He'll believe us! "We have to get Dumbledore!"

"We don't know if he's still alive or not," Black pointed out.

"If you had waited to open the book," Potter started. I turned on him. Not this crap, not now!

"If you hadn't been stupid enough to close it after I had cracked it open, you might not have broken it! You evil, thoughtless twit!"

"Well, I think we should look for – " Peter started, but stopped abruptly. As we turned our heads as one, we saw him on the ground, groaning, and the golden book next to him.

"Still think we're home, Evans?" Potter chimed in. I glared at him.

"That bloody hurt like hell!" Peter mumbled, rubbing his head. "Why the hell does this always happen to me?"

"It…we…" I started. I didn't have an explanation at all for this. I was confused, speechless. The puzzling conversation with Hagrid replayed in my head. And then I picked up on the detail I didn't deem worth knowing. I had a son. And he survived the attack. And I died.

_I died!_

Black walked over and frowned at the book. He picked it up and my voice came back.

"Wait! Not yet! Don't do it, not yet!" I yelled. He looked at me briefly before Potter nodded at him. "I need to stay here, I have to find some things out!"

"But Evans," Potter said in an annoyingly innocent tone, "it might interfere with the story."

And with that, Black opened the book. The sucking came through my body again as I stared sadly at the thing I left behind, at the wizarding world I knew of.

Just one more reason to hate Sirius Black and James Bloody Potter!

We were coming up to something. The ground was foggy, but I could hear voices – no, a voice, in my ear. There was music, too, and it was faintly familiar. I concentrated as the voice spoke.

"T'was a long time ago, longer now than it seems, in a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams. For the story that you are about to be told took place in the holiday worlds of old. Now, you probably wondered where holidays come from. If you haven't – I'd say it's time you begun!"

I couldn't hold in my grin, despite the growing dread of leaving the only world that felt real behind. But I could never stay sad and enter Halloween Town…

* * *

Sins of Angels: Thanks for reading! Now please review, I want to know what you thought of it! And needless to say, they encourage me to update sooner. And, if you have a book/movie/videogame that you really love and is relatively well-known, please let me know if you would like me to include it in the story. And then, depending if I have read/seen/played it I will include it! So let me know if you have anything you'd like me to throw Lily and the Marauders in, because it's just fun to write about! Anyway, thanks for reading! And please review! 


	6. The Nightmare Before Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot. I would list the rightful owners of the characters, but as I plan to use so many different ones, it really isn't worth taking up that many pages. Just know, they're not mine, and I can only wish they were…

* * *

Sins of Angels: PLEASE READ! Apologies are in order, me thinks. First off, sorry about the writing of the previous chapters, and this chapter as well. Don't know what I was thinking. I might rewrite them at a later time, but I figure better to update with new stuff than the old. Secondly, I am SO sorry it took me this darn long to get this chapter up! I'm still nowhere near happy with it, and rushed the ending a bit. Like I said, sorry for the writing. New chapters should start coming sooner, but expect them to be much, much longer. So not nearly as soon as my previous rate, but I've got a chapter a story. And I need to start taking you into the stories better, and getting the characters other than Lily and the Marauders as well. This is why, if you can pick up on what the next chapter will be, I've changed my lineup a fair bit. Mainly because the next world will be much more demanding of me in terms of plot, and will help motivate me even farther to put more effort in the makeup of this story. Anyway, to bring this to a stop before it becomes longer than the actual chapter…Thank you EVERYONE who has read, and reviewed, this story, and I hope my long absence hasn't turned you guys away from this. As I said, the new chapters will be better. And I apologize for the last. Anyway, please read, and please review with suggestions on how to make it better. Seeing as I'm in the mood for a total reform, I'd like it if I could address all the problems at once, to get the story rolling well. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6 – The Nightmare Before Christmas 

As we landed right in the middle of the square, two things happened. One, I noticed I was dressed up as a witch, and two, Black screamed like a little girl.

I laughed, because, well, he was trying to climb on the fountain and get away from the ground while still emitting shrill shrieks and looking around wildly. Potter ran up to him and, dressed as a zombie, tried his hardest to convince him to come down. Black was a vampire, Peter managed to look like a very good Mr. Hyde and Remus…Remus was a very convincing, yet thoroughly confused werewolf. He blinked at me and I waved at him.

The music grew louder and, just when Potter had finally convinced Black to get down, the show started. It didn't help that the opening act took place an arm's way to the left of the terrified vampire…well, it helped me get a laugh, but I doubt he liked it.

"_Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange?"_

"No!" Black wailed at the shadow. Really, it was all I could do to keep from doubling over.

"_Come with us and you will see, this, our town of Halloween!"_

"Sirius, it's okay! It's just Halloween!" Potter assured him.

"So it's not real?"

"_This is Halloween, this is Halloween! Pumpkins scream in the dead of night!"_

"This is weird," Peter remarked behind me.

"I can talk," Remus said, sounding astounded at this simple feat.

"MOMMY!" Black shrieked. This was too much. I started laughing, loudly.

"_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene! Trick or treat till the neighbor's gonna die of fright! It's our town, everybody scream! In this town of Halloween…"_

"I guess it's not that bad…"

"Atta boy, Sirius."

"_I am the one hiding under your bed, teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!"_

"I knew it was him!" Black wailed again.

"I can think," Remus remarked. He seemed to be in a strange form of rediscovery. I'm just waiting for him to say he has a brain, and it'll be complete.

"_I am the one hiding under your stairs, fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair!"_

Black jumping into Potter's arms was just too much for me to handle. Holding on to the stonework for support, I let all my laughter out.

"_This is Halloween, this is Halloween!"_

"Get off of me, Sirius!"

"_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song!"_

"See? It's all make believe! It's just very, very convincing."

"_In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!"_

"Guys! I can think!" Remus yelled out. Potter stared at him, and dropped Sirius, who also turned to him. Peter started shivering, and I straightened up, pausing in my laughter. Something was wrong.

"_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can. Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream!"  
_

"I can talk and walk and everything!" Remus said, listing things I assumed were given in a human being.

"_Scream! This is Halloween! Red and black, slimy green!"_

"Look, I even have hands…well, hand-like things, granted, but I'm okay!"

"_Aren't you scared?"_

"And I even saw the full moon and everything! I'm fine! I'm completely fine!"

"_Well, that's just fine. Say it once, say it twice, take the chance and roll the dice, ride with the moon in the dead of night!"_

"I'm cured! I'm completely and utterly cured! Ha!"

"_Everybody scream! Everybody scream!"_

This very puzzling event was ruined by Black trying desperately to jump in Potter's arms again. Somehow, I still found as funny as the first time.

"_In our town of Halloween!"_

"Remus, you can't be cured. You…it's not…you know it's not…" Potter started again. I managed to stop laughing.

"_I am the clown with the tear-away face! Here in a flash and gone without a trace!"_

"Prongs, face it! I am no longer Moony!"

"_I am the "who" when you call "Who's there?"! I am the wind running through your hair!"_

Black just stared at Remus, seemingly dumbstruck. But, then again, when isn't he dumbstruck?

All insults aside, however, there was something obviously wrong about this place, and it wasn't the zombies…or ghosts…or ghouls, skeletons, fictional villains, or the mayor with the two faces. Um. Something wrong with in us, is what I mean.

"_I am the shadow on the moon at night, filling your dreams to the brim with fright!"_

Remus was grinning…horribly. He was happy, but with a tint of disbelieving madness. It was…in this place, the scariest thing around. The light from the full moon struck him-

…full moon…"Moony"…cured…

"Remus?" I heard myself say. Now what?

"_This is Halloween, this is Halloween!"_

He turned to me. And I saw he subtle differences that I had missed until now. The build, the eyes, the way he walked, grinned, even moved his hands.

"Yes?"

"_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song!"_

I couldn't do it. I mean, what would I say? Oh, hi, sorry, I just figured out you become a vicious monster once a month. How do you handle that? No. "Never mind. We should get out of here."

"I agree!" Black piped in quickly.

"No, we stay," Remus said decisively. "I have to know what's so different about this place."

"What's different is that it's bloody creepy!" Black said and flung out his arms, hitting one of the singing vampires, who toppled into the lady from the lake, who tripped the ghost, who in turn fell onto the mayor.

"Stop!" I heard a familiar voice cry. I turned to see Jack Skellington walking towards us, scratching the back of his head thoughtfully. "Stop, stop, stop, the lady from the lake has gone and hurt herself again." He paused, looking over at us. "Oh, hello. I don't think I have you in my roster…where are you supposed to be, again?" he asked, leaning towards Black. The idiot screamed in a higher pitch than I would have considered humanly possible, and hid behind his cohort Potter. If it was up to those two, we'd never get out of here.

"Excuse me," I said, stepping forward. Jack turned to look at me. "We're looking for a golden book? We think it may have fallen here."

"A golden book?" Jack repeated, putting a finger to his chin in thought. "Ah, yes, that is what caused the Lady in the Lake to get hurt, but of course…" He snapped his fingers idly, and Zero came zooming by. "Zero, could you go and fetch that for me?" he said to the dog specter, who barked at him before zooming off again. "You wouldn't be interested in staying for Halloween, would you? We could use another witch," he said graciously, but before I could even respond, the two witched cut across in front of him.

"Another witch?" one of them shrieked. "This girl isn't up to the job!"

"She doesn't even have a pointy nose!"

"And I doubt that broom can _fly_!"

"We won't have her, we won't!"

"So, Jack, don't you dare even _try_!"

"Alright, alright," Jack said, putting his hands up to quell their tempers. "We'll send them on their way then, soon!" He gave me and the others an apologetic smile. Black seemed to be warming up to those closest to him. Well, he wasn't jumping into Potter's arms anymore. I noticed Remus was about to speak, and I quickly jumped in front of him.

"Oh! Hey, look, Zero's back!" I said and pointed, and with an enormous stroke of luck, the small ghost did appear, book in tow. I hurriedly took it from him, ignoring Remus's cry for more time, and opened it fully. This was quite enough, we were going to leave before anyone else said anything to ruin this story. Meddling in the affairs of characters whose roles are set! The nerve of these four idiots!

And then I felt that odd sinking feeling once more. But this time there was no sky. No voices. Merely a thud and a very cold metal floor. And a voice clearly looking down at me and saying, "Zoe? Why did five young kids just appear in my ship?"


End file.
